We Will be Happy
by liancassie
Summary: Terjadi masalah, menyebabkan Hibari harus meninggalkan Tsuna yang sedang sakit. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Warning : AU, OOC, Fem!Tsuna


Disclaimer : Amano Akhira

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), fem!Tsuna

**We Will be Happy**

**By**

**liancassie**

Kerajaan Namimori adalah sebuah kerajaan yang makmur, dipimpim oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana namun tegas, tidak pandang buluh dalam memberi hukuman bagi mereka yang membangkang, terkenal dengan sikap dingin namun hangat, ditakuti oleh semua lawan, sehingga tidak ada yang berani untuk menaklukkan Namimori namun kadang masih ada saja kerajaan yang berusaha mengalahkannya, disayangi oleh semua rakyat, memiliki seorang pendamping yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Kecantikan sang ratu sudah tersohor ke belahan negara dengan rambut coklat panjang yang selalu ditata dengan apik, dipandu dengan mata coklat musim gugur yang memancarkan ketenangan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, bahkan kerajaan sebrangpun tidak meragukan kecantikan yang dimiliki sang ratu Namimori tersebut. selain kecantikan fisik yang tersohor, kecantikan hatipun tak mau kalah. Ratu Namimori berasal dari rakyat biasa, bahkan dari kalangan bahwa, tapi berkat kejujuran dan kemurahan hatinyalah mampu menggetarkan setiap hati orang disekitarnya,tak terkecuali sang raja. Ya, meraka adalah Raja dan Ratu Namimori, Hibari Kyoya dan Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Saat ini sang Raja dan Ratu sedang menikmati sarapan dengan ditemani oleh pengawal dan jendral tertinggi di kerajaan. Ada Gakudera Hayato, sang ahli strategi yang terkenal dengan siasat bertarungnya sekaligus orang keperjayaan sang Ratu. Yamamoto Takeshi, panglima perang ahli dalam menggunakan pedang, mengayunkan kekanan dan kekiri benda perak tajam itu seolah sedang menari. Lambo Bovino, meski dia masih kecil –berumur 15 tahun- tapi dia ahli dalam tanaman obat, kadang membantu Ryohei dalam mencari tanaman obat. Sasagawa Ryohei, seorang tabib yang tinggal diperbatasan kerajan, dia ada di kerajaan Namimori karna di perintah sang Raja untuk memantau sang Ratu yang dikabarkan sedang sakit. Mukuro Rokudo dan Chrome Dokuro saudara sepupu, panglima perang yang tak kalah kuat dari Takeshi.

"Hari ini , aku akan melakukan kunjungan ke kerajaan Cavallone, aku dengar mereka sedang mengalami krisis pertahanan. Ada beberapa kelompok yang melakukan pengkhianatan karena masalah kebijakan kerajaan. Aku akan membawa Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, Mukuro rokudo, dan juga Gakudera Hayato, tak lupa beberapa pasukan. Tak papakan jika aku membawa Gakudera, karena kami nanti membutuhkan stategi darinya, Ratuku ?" Hibari memulai percakapan dan memberi tahukan jadwal kunjungannya ke kerajaan tetangga kepada sang Ratu, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir Raja, bukan kah saya masih ditemani oleh Lambo, Chrome, dan orang-orang kepercayaan kerajaan lainnya?" sahut Tsuna dengan suara yang mengalun lembut menyapa semua pendengar yang ada di ruang makan.

"Bukan begitu Ratu, kondisimu sedang tak baik akhir-akhir ini, aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-napa saat aku tak ada." Dengan raut wajah khwatir yang tak dapat ditutupi, Hibari memandangan Tsuna.

Dengan lembut Tsuna menggenggam tangan Hibari yang ada di atas meja " percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja sampai Raja kembali." melihat Tsuna yang tersenyum, mau tak mau Hibari juga tersenyum untuk mengurangi kegundahan hatinya.

"Anda jangan khatirkan yang ada disini, raja. Saya dan Chrome-_nee_ akan menjaga Tsuna-_nee_ dengan baik." Ryohei menjitak kepala hitam Lambo yang sudah berbicara tak sopan pada sang Ratu.

"Bicaralah yang sopan pada Ratu. Selama aku tak ada kau haru memantau keadaan Ratu dan jaga sikapmu, Lambo. Tolong maafkan dia Ratu, saya akan mengajarinya sopan santun saat saya kembali nanti." Ryohei membungkukkan badanya dan memaksa Lambo untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tak apa. Saya suka sifat Lambo yang mencerminkan apa adanya. Jangan menghukumnya , _ne _."

"Anda sangat baik Ratu. Itulah yang membuat kami sangat menyayangi anda." Sahut Gakudera yang nerasa bangga bada sang Ratu.

Setelah mengobrol ringan , mereka besiap untuk berangkat.

"Ayo semua kita berangkat. Semua persiapan telah disiapkan begitu juga dengan pasukan." Perinta Hibari.

Tsuna melingkarkan lengannya yang mungil untuk memeluk lengan Hibari, menuju gerbang kerajaan.

"Aku berangkat Tsuna." Hibari mencium kening Tsuna dengan penuh penghayatan.

Setelah rombongan Hibari tak terlihat oleh mata Tsuna, Chrome dan Lambo kembali masuk kedalam.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Ratu ?" tanya Chrome

"Bagimana kalu Lambo buatkan teh _Jasmine_, untuk Tsuna-_nee_ ?" tawar Lambo dengan cengiran yang terasah aneh dipandang(?).

"Sepertinya akan enak. Aku tunggu diruangan baca ya, Lambo" dengan senyum lembut, Tsuna menerima tawaran Lambo.

"Biar saya temani anda keruang baca, ratu." Kata Chrome tak kalah semangat.

Sebelum sampai ruang baca , tiba-tiba pandangan Tsuna memburam dan menjadi gelap. Tubuh Tsuna limbung ke belakang, untung ada Chrome, yang dengan sigap manangkap Tsuna sebelum ia menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Ratu...Ratu... anda tak papa ? pengawal tolong bantu saya membawa Ratu ke kamarnya." Chrome memerintahkan seorang pengawal yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya untuk membantu.

Terlihat Tsuna yang berbaring di ranjang _King Size_ dengan gelisah, wajah pucat, keringat dingin yang dari tadi keluar dari pori-pori tubunya, membuat Chrome dan Lambo semakin khawatir.

"Lambo, bagaimana ini ? lakukan sesuatu, kau kan murid tabib Ryohei !." Chrome membentak Lambo, karna dari tadi yang terlihat ileh iris matanya, lambo hanya membolak balikan lembaran buku yang ia kira tak penting itu.

"Diam Chrome, aku sedang berusaha!."Lambo balik membentak Chrome karna tak sabar. Seorang tabib memebutuhkan ketenangan untuk menolong pasien, agar tak salah memberi obat.

Menutup buku yang dari tadi bicanyanya, lambo berjalan keluar, " Aku akan cari tanaman _Tinospora_. Tolong jaga Ratu." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Crome memerah , dan dia menggumamkan kata seperti 'keren'. Entah apanya yang keren.

Sudah beberapa jam sejak Lambo keluar, hari menjelang sore, bahkan mataharipun sudah berada di peraduannya. Belum ada tanda-tanda Lamboh kemabali. Kecemasan Chrome semakin bertamba salain keadaan Tsuna , dia juga memikirkan keadaan Lambo. Untuk masalah Tsuna mungkin Chrom bisa tenang sedikit, mungkin karena kekhawatiran yang tak kunjung berakhir, Chrome tertidur disofa yang ada di kamar itu. Beberapa saat setelah Chrome tertidur , pintu kamar terbuka dengan langka kaki pelan tanpa membangunkan dua perempuan beristirahat, sosok itu mendekati tubuh yang berbaring di ranjang. Membuka sedikit mulut Tsuna, lalu memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulut tersebut, selanjutnya menutup mulut dan hidung agar Tsuna menelan benda tersebut.

"Sudah beres , dengan ini tugasku sudah selesai." Lirihan itu mengiringi sosok yang misterius itu keluar dari ruang peristirahatan sang Ratu Namimori. Melihat sebentar kepada sosok lain yang tertidur di sofa, dengan senyum kecil, sosok itu menutup pintu dengan rapat berharap takkan ada yang mengganggu dua bidadari yang sedang terbuaih di alam mimpi.

Pagi yang cerah menghampiri kerajan Namimori, disebuah kamar bernuansa indah terlihat seorang perempuan berambur coklat panjang, bermata coklat yang memencarkan kelembutan dan senyum kecil menghiasi bibir _pink _pucatnya gaun panjang berwarna putih terlihat membalut tubuh sampai mata kakinya , sedang memandang sosok perempuan yang berambut biru galap yang masih terlelap.

"Ennng..." sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar dari sosok yang tertidur, diikuti oleh iris biru yang terbuka secara perlahan.

"Bidadari" dalam penglihatan seorang Chrome Dokuro, melihat seorang perempuan yang cantik jelita sedang melihatnya dengan pancaran menenangkan dan senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya yang _pink_pucat, ditambak sosok itu membelakangi sang surya, seakan sosok itu sendirilah yang memancarka cahaya itu.

Setelah sadar dari keterpanaannya, Chrome membelalakkan matanya dan mendekati sosok itu setalah jarak mereka sudah cukup, Chrome berlutut didepan sosok itu.

"Tolong maafkan saya yang mulia Ratu, saya pantas untuk dihukum karena tak bisa menjaga anda dengan baik. Entah apa yang akan saya katakan kepada yang mulia Raja dan _onii-sama _hamba atas ketidakmampuan saya dalam menjaga anda ." air mata Chrome mengalir membasahi kulit wajah pucatnya,

Sosok itu _a.k.a_ Tsuna mendekati Chrome meski kepalanya msih pusing, ditambah tanpa alasan yang jelas pagi-pagi sekali dia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya meski yang keluar hanya air saja karena belum terisi apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dengar yang lainya akan kembali siang ini, bagaimana kalau kamu membantu Lambo dan pelayan istana menyambut kepulangan mereka. Entah kenapa kepalaku pusing dan perutku sejak tadi terasa tak enak." Usul Tsuna.

"Baik yang mulia . anda istirahat saja, saya akan membakan teh untuk anda. Saya permisi dulu." Setelah Chrome keluar dari kamar Tsuna membaringkan tubuh-nya yang terasa lemas dan jatuh tertidur.

Saat Tsuna membuka mata, pemandangan pertama yang tangkap oleh indra penglihatanya adalah warna merah yang memancarkar kekhawatiran dan kebahagiaan.

"Raja..." perkataan Tsuna terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman lembut di atas permukaan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah sadar syukurlah, aku khawatir setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Chrome dan Lambo, kemarin kau sempat pingsan. Tadi aku sudah menyuruh Ryohei untuk memeriksamu. Apa kau tau kabar apa yang aku dapatkan darinya ?" pertanyaan antusias dilontarkan oleh Hibari.

"Apa ? katakan . sepertinya kau sangat senang dan terlihat bahagia sekali. Mau kau membagi kebahagiaanmu denganku ?" jawaban dari Tsuna tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Hibari.

Bukannya menjawab malah Hibari sibuk menghujani wajah itu dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut , tak hanya itu tangan Hibari mengusap dengan lembut perut rata Tsuna. Tsuna yang tak mengerti dengan perlakuan sang suami hanya memandang dengan tatap bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Habari hanya terkiki kecil melihat Tsuna yang berekspresi begitu " Disini , diperut kecil ini nanti akan terlahir penerus dari Namimori"

"maksudnya?"

"Sayang, kau sekarang sedang hamil , kau mengandung anak kita !" Hibari memeluk Tsuna dengan erat sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih' . Tsuna yang awalnya kebingungan berangsur-angsur wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan bahkan sampai menitikkan airmata dan mempererat pelukan meraka.

**THE END**

**Omake **

Dibali pintu kamar pasangan yang berbahagia, beberapa orang mengintip dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup dengan rapat,

"Senang sekali melihat Raja dan Ratu bahagia" – Gakudera Hayato

"Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan mereka" – Yamamoto Takeshi

"Kerajaan ini pasti tambai ramai karena kehadiran anggota baru " – Mukuro Rokudo

"Aku tak sabar seperti apa anak mereka nanti " Chrome Dokuro

"Obat yang aku berikan kemarin manjur ya, meski sedit telat " – Lambo Bovino

"Aku bangga padamu Lambo, tapi balik itu semua, akulah yang paling bangga dan senang di antara kalian, karena aku adalah orang yang pertamakali mengetahui kehamilan sang Ratu" – Sasagawa Ryohei.

Semua yang ada disitu melihat Ryohei dengan pandangan menusuk. Kadang mereka berfikir enak sekali menjadi tabib.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, mereka dan seluruh rakyat Namimori turut berbahagia dan tak sabar menanti kehadiran mahkluk yang akan meraikan kerajaan.

**Benar-benar END**

**Ditunggu RnR**


End file.
